Things change
by XxVanessaxX
Summary: What happens when stella and the boys go on tour for a couple of years and come back to a whole new macy? Nick/Macy
1. Chapter 1: the new Mackenzie misa

Macy-Marie Misa (mackenzie-marie according to her mother) remembered it like it was yesterday the day that her friends abandoned her, and her dreams had been crushes

_flashback_

_Stella walked into the room with the three lucas following closely behind her._

_"Joe this is not right she has just found that her father is dead "_

_Macy closed her eyes just as they walked in she wanted to know what they fighting over_

_"Stells has point you know we can't just walk in and say "hey macy although you just got put in hospital,your dad died and you have bury the one person you love most in this world we wanted to say goodbye and that we wont see you for two years" Nick looked over at Joe with a glare._

_Joe looked over at Macy who was just staring up at them._

_"Joe you should go i mean i dont want to dissapoint your fans" Macy said as she looked down._

_"Macy we are so sorry we thought you were asleep" Nick said as he walked over to her bed._

_Macy smiled up at all of them and then looked back down and started fiddling with her hands "you should go i mean your more than just my best friends your rockstars and a famous fashion designer. Just promise me something" As she spoke the last sentence she looked up at them her eyes sparkling._

_"Anything" Nick said before he turned to the others looking for their support._

_"Dont forget me and keep me updated you know for my website" She said giggling softly whilst looking up tears brimming her ._

_"Of course we could never forget you, mace we love you too much to let that happen" Stella grinned at her best friend._

_Kevin finally spoke up with the usual "what she said"_

_Joe looked towards the others "sorry mace we have to go and pack" He looked apoligetically at her._

_They all hugged macy and walked out of the door, july the 12 was the exact date._

_She then remembered the promise they broke not 1 email, not 1 phone call and not 1 lousy text. After they left her mother got married to some rich and famous movie producer and she had moved into some huge house, another perk was that she had an older brother who loved her like she was his real sister._

_The old Macy misa was gone and the new one had just been born._

_2 years later_

"Kenzie" She suddenly heard.

"Penny" She looked over at her "what can i help you with?"Macy said looking over at her "Friend"** (a/n notice the air quote they're there for a reason people)**

" Well i hear you got a spare ticket to go and see that ashton kutcher movie and was wondering?"

she was interrupted by macy's annoyed tone

"sorry sweetie but i already got a date" she grinned, turned on her jimmy choos and strutted down the hallways of HMA grinning as she inspected her school"

Stella looked at the school entrace and then looked towards three tall boys next to her "You Ready?" she asked uneasy.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Nick grinned towards the blonde standing next to him. Truth be told he was happy to be back and see his Macy..._wait HIS macy??_ yes he had a small crush on macy but she never was really his, he had regreted this since he left.

Joe looked down the halls to see a small brunette strutting down the hallway as boys checked her out as she passed them. Whistles and hoots were heard which cause all 4 of these people to look in the direction the hormoanal boys voices.

"MACY" Joe finally realised once she was close enough.

"Umm hi" she looked at the direction she had heard her name come from, and her expression turned bitter.

"You look...different"Stella said before smiling at her.

"stella how...(she paused looking for a word that would insult stella in the slightest way)interesting to see you here.


	2. Chapter 2 Group Date?

**Ch.2**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stella asked slightly shocked at her best friends statement.

"Well since you haven't spoken to me in 2 years I mean it is kind of interesting to see you at my school" she replied with a bitter tone.

"Well I thought my best friend would miss me is all" Stella smiled looking at her trying to lighten her mood.

Before Macy could respond she had heard her name being called.

"Kenzie" shouted a boy running up to them. **(Taylor Lautner is her brother)**

"What?" she whined turning towards him.

"Mummy dearest said I had to give you a ride home tonight so meet me at the gate after school" he said throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Macy just giggled "Mummy dearest?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Who is he?" Joe asked finally speaking up.

"Hi my names Taylor I'm kenzie's older brother" he answered putting his free hand out for joe to shake.

"Kenzie?" Joe asked while shaking Taylor's hand.

"little Mackenzie-Marie Misa nickname" he acknowledged him.

"Is that the name you refused to let us know about?" Nick questioned looking towards the brunette smiling.

"Yes… now that this little meet and greet is over I gotta go" she declared.

"Not so fast" Taylor pulled her back to his side an arm securely around her shoulder.

"okay" she said defeated.

"how do you feel about coming to a movie premiere tonight?" he looked at Macy grinning.

"sounds fun why not?" Nick chimed in.

"cool we will meet you at the theatre around 8:30"

"Taylor I got van dyke to go with remember" she reminded him.

"I never liked him but if he has to come then so be it" he sighed dramatically.

While the others laughed at his actions.

When macy suddenly metioned a blonde boys name nicks stomach twisted and his heart started to throb. What was he supposed to do tell macy not to go after leaving her for two years. He couldn't pull out especially since he was the one to agree with it. He tried to push thoughts of macy and Vandyke snuggling and kissing to the back of his mind and just listen to the palns being made.

"Good then its a date" Taylor smiled.

"It can't be a date there is 6 people going" Macy stated looking up at him funny.

"dont give me that look little miss smartass"he looked down at her.

"Kenzie" they all heard again.

Macy turned her head and smiled when she saw him walking down the hall smirking at her.

"Baby i missed you" he said pecking her lips.

"awwww i missed you to" she smiled again kissing him.

"I suddenly realised i have to go and so something"Nick said turning away from the scene of macy and Van Dyke.

"whats up with him?" taylor asked watching nick walk down the hall.

"He's just really intense" Kevin answered.

"Hey you finally spoke" Taylor laughed.


End file.
